noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Lunark
Lunark (Kor. 루나크) is a Werewolf warrior and serves as the 5th Elder of the Union. She is the only female Union Elder. Appearance Lunark is a fair woman with pink eyes. She has light brown hair that extends past her shoulders. She wears the standard white and gold hooded robes of a Union Elder. When Lunark fully transforms into her werewolf form and releases her power, her hair becomes much longer and her entire body becomes covered in light grayish-brown fur. In this state, she also grows fangs and claws. Personality Lunark is typically a very cynical person. However, she can be greatly amused and entertained by the actions of others. She holds strong individuals, even her enemies, in high regard. She respects the nobility of battle as she will not interfere with someone else's fight or draw others into unnecessary conflict. Despite these personal ideals, the 5th Elder is a very pragmatic and strategical person, and puts the goals and the well-being of the Union first. Her sense of honor and pride is sometimes in conflict with her goal-driven actions. For example, she does not mind standing in place and watching a one-on-one battle take place. She even finds it rude and distasteful to intrude on someone else's battle. However, in order to prevent a great loss to the Union, she wished to intervene in the battle between the 8th Elder and Rajak when the 8th Elder began to lose. She's shown to truly enjoy the thrill of battle if her opponent is strong enough and expresses deep anger at anybody trying to interrupt her (such as when Urokai interfered in her battle with Frankenstein). In her battle with Frankenstein, she displayed a great amount of excitement as their battle begins to intensify. Lunark is also very respectful, particularly to those who are her superiors in power or rank. For example, after Cadis Etrama di Raizel executed the 6th and 7th Elders, she calmly greeted him in deference instead of attacking him. However, despite her personality, Lunark had shown a compassionate side. Although she is aware that Muzaka is deemed by their tribe as a traitor, she felt sadness by this revelation. Unlike the majority of the werewolves , she and her friend Kentas rejected any modification to their human and just rely on their natural power and strength. Although Lunark was aware of the circumstances of how the werewolves gained more power by embracing human modification, she and Kentas began to question this decision. Both she and Kentas became further disturbed that their lord was aware of the modification experiments on the werewolves and allowed them to continue despite the risks. After witnessing firsthand the corruption of the clan (especially after Kentas was captured and deemed a traitor; his fate was sent to became a test subject), Lunark finally accepted that the werewolves became consuming with their desire for power. Lunark now know that the werewolves are walking the wrong path. She cared deeply for Kentas's safety as she immediately search for Mazaka and asked him for his help while informing him about what happened to their clan. Background Her history with the Union is not entirely disclosed yet, but her rank suggests that she is a senior and powerful member of the Union, as well as of the werewolf race. She appears to have lived for quite a long period of time as well, due to her knowledge of Frankenstein from over 800 years before the series started. She is first introduced in the series when she is sent along with 7th and 8th Elders to punish the ones responsible for Rostere and Muar's deaths as well as start the war against Lukedonia by attacking their hierarchy. Plot Overview 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Humans = }} |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Lunark is a powerful werewolf warrior, having obtain the position as 5th Elder within the Union. Karias Blerster states that she a very formidable opponent. Transformation Lunark can partially transform her arms to enhance her powers as well as fully transform. This transformation causes her body to be covered in fur as well as making her hair grow out longer. With her partial transformation she has been shown to take down skyscrapers with few slashes as well as holding her own with Frankenstein while he was using his Dark Spear. When she fully transforms, she gains a huge boost in power, speed as well as regeneration allowing her to overwhelm Frankenstein in a prolonged battle. Physical Prowess Lunark has shown to be incredibly strong, showing feats like blowing up buildings with a mere slash as well as blocking Frankenstein's Dark Spear without suffering any notable injuries. She is also very fast, able to surprise Frankenstein with her speed and up with him when he gets taken over by the Dark Spear. *'Claws': During her battle with Ignes, she demonstrated the ability to enlarge her claws in her transformed state. *'Regeneration': A unique power trait of werewolves, giving Lunark superior regeneration in her battles allowing her to focus more on trading blows with her enemies. It is noted that she aided the Union's human modification research on this aspect, particularly with the 8th Elder's creation. Aura Manipulation Lunark possesses incredible spiritual energy (aura) which is equal to Nobles. She uses an aura blast against Raskreia with one hand while she charges up another with the other hand. Battles *Frankenstein & Rajak Kertia vs The Elders *Frankenstein vs 5th Elder *Karias Blerster vs 3rd Elder & 5th Elder *Ignes Kravei vs Lunark Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:The Elders Category:Union Category:Female Category:Warrior Category:True Warrior